Fomor
General Information Fomor is a champion whose main priority is to protect and buff friendly monsters giving them armor, attack speed, and movement speed. This champion is best used with a group of monsters to attack and for defense because he will buff the monster in your bunker(s) , also at level 3 only rocket-capable D.A.V.E.s,Eyera with Airburst,Teratorns and another Fomor will be able to hit it. Fomor is also great when teamed up with D.A.V.E., Zafreeti, Teratorns, Ichis and Eye-Ra (When you get his ability at the monster laboratory). At level 6, all monsters with the Fomor's buff will take 60% less damage, and have 60% more speed and attack speed. Plus, the best thing about Fomor is that it can fly as soon as he gets to Stage 3. That makes it immune against all other monsters and champions, except as mentioned above. Cannon towers, Laser towers, Railgun, blocks and traps are completely harmless (except the trap splash damage) against Fomor. Some say that Fomor is also called the Weird Flying Frog due to its color and unusual yet strong power. But with the Eye-ra's Airburst, it's pretty much useless unless you destroy the bunkers first or you send out monsters to bait the Eye - ra with Pokeys or Ichis . Note that if you are about 25 or higher, level him to level 3 before using him for attack. Statistics Feeding Fomor's feeding is based on monsters that are "looters" Attacking Tips When attacking a base with Formor, simply prepare couple rocket Daves or Teratorns. Use a Pokey Bomb to destroy the base when attacking with fomor. 1 Zafreeti for 126 pokeys, more use more than 1 Zafreeti. This works great even without Zafreeti, but for really powerful bases use Zafreeti and rocket D.A.V.E.s and Teratorn when attacking. To ensure that your Fomor don't be the target of weapons that can hit him, take care to fling the monsters first and then the Fomor. Don't worry about Drull when defending; Fomor will kill it. Same with Gorgo but it will take longer due to Gorgo's high health (a lvl 6 Gorgo has a massive 200,000 health). When attacking , make sure that there are no bunkers with eye-ra's with airburst.Another strategy you may use in case you cannot use a Pokey Bomb is to fill your housing with monsters like Ichi, Crabatron, or Project X to take out the towers that can harm Fomor (Tesla Towers, Sniper Towers, and Aerial Defense Towers). Also using 20 level 4 bandito and ichi with fomor will work. First fling in the ichis then the banditos and formor. You might want to add in some fangs to help destory the yard you are attacking quicker. A combination of putty will still be useful even if you hav a formor. You might want to use putty rage on bolts with teleportation or brains with invisibility to destroy the eye-ras with airbursts. Try to single out the most important defences to the least and make sure your monsters that accompany your army are flung last. Another good strategy is to fill your housings with ichis and fling them all with fomor backing them, because the ichis will be hard to kill. 'The Downsides' There is only three "bad things" about Fomor. First, in the beginning stages of evolution levels he doesn't help much, especially if you are level 20 or higher. Secondly, his health and attack are the weakest. Like all support characters, he is personally weak. And yes, he can beat both Gorgo and Drull, going up against one of them (levels 1-2), plus towers, monster bunkers, etc, he can't withstand much. So you have to be very careful when attacking. He takes much attention when attacking, so when your attacking make sure you won't be interrupted. Finally, Formor usually can't do anything by itself. So prepare sufficent monsters are necessary. All in all, he is the best champion to balance attacking and defending, you just have to be careful when using him as your champion.The reason for doing this is to distract the enemy's champion. Using bolts and brains will succeed since most monster bunkers are placed in range of harvesters and the town hall. Category:Champion Monsters Category:Fomor Category:Attacking Tips Category:flying monsters